Gambling with Desire, Chapter 2
by JCakes7
Summary: The second chapter in my Gambling with Desire series featuring my original character Nora Vance and Twilight's heartthrob Emmett Cullen


**Chapter 2: _Classmates_**

***Nora's POV***

I woke up to little gleams of sunshine on my face before I bared to open my eyes I stretched my arms and legs and stood up slowly stumbling over my feet. Today was going to be my first day of school; it wasn't the beginning of the year only 2 months into it making it to be October. The entire night I felt as though a pair of eyes were watching over me it most likely was nothing just myself being paranoid in a new house and town. I stood in front of my closet having no idea what to wear when my eyes finally landed on a pair on tight dark blue skinny jeans, a charcoal colored tank with a teal jacket over top and a pair of matching charcoal colored flats. I did my hair the same way I always did my hair some mouse and straightened bangs. Now my make up was a different story I will only wear thick black eye liner and black mascara. I smiled in the mirror at my reflection before running downstairs. My father had already been up for what seemed like hours with his uniform already on and ready to go. Breakfast was never really our thing, not ever since mom left.

"Good morning sweetie" my father said while kissing me on the cheek before continuing "I have to go into work early. Got to make a good impression if I want to become the new sheriff"

"Good morning dad. That would probably be a good idea. It's your dream job a small town sheriff" I said with my same smart as tone.

"Very funny Nora, now please behave today. Make a good impression it's your first day at a new school" He said while pointing a finger in my face.

"Don't worry I will, now go you want to be as early as you can. Sheriff Vance" I said smiling at him sweetly.

I grabbed a poptart and threw it into the toaster only waiting a couple seconds before it popped out and I threw into a paper towel eating while I walked to the door grabbing my massager bag right before leaving. I slammed the door shut behind me and walked down the steps down the long road back to town. Since we moved I wasn't able to get my own car, which was awful for me. I started my walk towards the closes bus stop which was about a half a mile away. _This is going to be a long walk _I thought to myself when suddenly a gray jeep wrangler pulled up beside me. Alice had been driving with Jasper in the passage seat as they held hands and with Emmett standing on the back wearing an all-white outfit; white pants, white wife beater and a white jacket. It was obvious he was trying to be intimidating to most it must have worked but it wasn't really effecting me, it was some face he put on to push people away but that wasn't going to work there was way scarier people in my last town.

Alice had a smile on her face when she said "Would you like a ride? I know it's a long walk to the bus stop."

"Actually, yeah that would be very nice right now. I'm not sure if I'd like to walk all that way in this weather"

It had just started to rain, like it always did here in forks. My family used to visit here sometimes with my mothers work. My mom is the CEO of an accounting business that takes are all across the United States. Emmett quickly toke his seat in the back of the Jeep spreading his arm out. I smirked at Emmett while I slipped into the seat next to him with my massager bag in tow. Emmett's hand found its way to my shoulder gripping onto it tightly; his hand felt ice cold on my skin. I've never met anyone with skin that was so cold, ever. I stared at his hand questioning on how his hand could have been that cold all types of situations running thought my head from supernatural to superhero. Emmett saw my questioning looks at his hand and immediately retracted it while giving a worried look to Alice. It wasn't long after that Alice was dying for the inside scoop on the 'new girl'. It was the same with every school I went to everyone wanted to get the scoop most to know which click I would go with. It meant everything to high school kids; it was getting tiresome the same routine over and over.

"So tell me about yourself, what was your town like?" Alice said sweetly

"Well I moved around a lot ever since I was a child. My parents split up about a year and a half ago so my father continued to live in New Jersey until he just wanted to get out and we ended up here at Forks"

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents Nora. But you're not alone we've always moved around, we've recently arrived here not that long ago"

"Well that is always good to hear. So tell me about your family?" I said curiously

There was a slight pause as Emmett and Alice stared at each other but before I could even get an answer we arrived at the school. Emmett stood up on the back towering over me trying to be intimidating once again; I could tell they were trying to keep their distance from me and practically everyone else. But what could they be hiding that they do not want to anyone to find out. All I knew was that I wanted to know what the big secret was; I was never good when I knew people were hiding something from me. I guess it was the journalist in me. A Volvo pulled into the parking spot next to us revealing Edward who practically ran to the passage side door to open revealing a long brown hair, pointed faced girl with blue gray eyes girl stepping out. Edward and the girl seemed inseparable. I've always wished for a love like that, where you can't stand to be away from them. Rosalie also had stepped out of the Volvo with a strong look of hatred on her face as she saw Emmett come closer towards me. I had a feeling that there was something going on between the two of them. When I climbed out of the Jeep I could feel everyone's eyes on the Cullens and me.

The girl that was all over Edward than walked over to me "You'll get used to it" she said while laughing "I'm Bella Swan"

"Nora Vance nice to meet you, does everyone just stare like that every day? Or is it just because I'm new?" I said curiously

She laughed slightly then said "It's probably a mixture of both you and the Cullens. Most people aren't used to the Cullen's being as friendly as they are now. I can't say that I'm not surprised ether; you must be special to Emmett in order for him to be so friendly. He's usually the one that isn't so friendly, not like Edward of course"

"I don't see why they are so distant, they seem so nice." I smiled widely at Emmett before continuing "So what is the deal with Edward and you? You two seem inseparable"

She looked at Edward with longing eyes before saying "I guess you could say we are together, he's the love of my life. Enough about me I want to hear about you"

"Well there is nothing much to say about me, typical story. Parents get divorced; dad gets a job as a new deputy for the Sheriff's department so we move here. Nothing much to say other than that what about you?"

"Almost the same story except my father is the Sheriff here, I used to live here as a kid. My mother got remarried to a minor league baseball player and she dropped me off here and then I met Edward and didn't want to leave"

"Wow you have the life of a true love story. If only I were to meet a guy like that, it's like every girl's dream" I said while laughing as we continued our walk to the large school building.

"Well I have a feeling you will find that kind of love very soon" She said while looking back at Emmett who was closely following us

We laughed together as we made our way through the double doors of the school. Bella and I entered closely followed by Emmett and Edward who had been having their own conversation and the rest of the Cullen Clan followed. We made our way to our homerooms to get situated.

***Emmett's POV***

I could feel Nora's curiosity growing by each moment we spoke or were even near each other. I couldn't help myself but to put my hand on her shoulder, I guess I just forget that I'm not like her even though I wish I was. I wished that I didn't have to lie to her or avoid her at all cost. But sadly that wasn't able to happen; I knew that she would eventually figure it out. Her eyes watched my hand as I gripped tighter to her my ice cold skin brushing on her warm skin her scent was alluring I moved closer to her my face inches away from her neck I was pretty sure she had no idea how close I was but I could see Jasper giving me a look to back away from her. I then quickly removed my hand and stood up towering over her. I was always told that I was the most intimidating out of all the Cullens but I actually could be the nicest, it was an act to keep people away that each of us had a role to play. We arrived at the school and everyone stepped out one by one out of their cars. Rosalie gave me a death glare as I made my way closer to Nora I tried to keep my distance from Rosalie in fear that she would give me another talk about keeping out secret like I had nothing to hide.

"Looks like someone made a new friend" Edward said while pointing at Bella and Nora who were giggling about only god knows what.

"I just hope this new friendship doesn't blow up in our faces, I don't think I could handle another Rosalie freak out" I said while still staring intently at Nora as she and Bella turned around staring straight at me.

"Don't worry Emmett, look what happened when Bella found out. It could be the best thing that ever happened to you" Edward said while placing his hand on my shoulder.

"I hope so because I just can't get my thoughts or even my movements under control" I said worriedly.

"Just don't do anything you're going to regret if you know what I mean. I've noticed that you haven't gone hunting as often as you usually do." Edward's voice seemed to get filled with worry.

"Stay away from her Emmett. If you actually do care about her, which is unlikely, then you don't want to hurt her. You just got your need for human blood under control this is pushing it to the limit." Rosalie pitched in with disgust

"If it makes you guys get off my back about this then fine I'll go hunting after school" I said while pushing the double doors wide open and practically running to my homeroom.

***Nora's POV***

I walked into the homeroom and stood in front of the fan that had been on full blast. Forks was a wet but hot place surprising, fans were placed in every classroom to ensure that it wasn't too hot in the classes. I scanned the classroom so see if anyone remotely familiar was in this homeroom with me and I found Bella, Alice, and Emmett. I stared at Emmett for a couple moments but then his face scrunched up and he placed his hand over his mouth with a look of disgust. I slight look of sadness brushed over my face, _did I smell or something_ I thought to myself. I could see out of the corner Alice smack Emmett upside the head and I giggled lightly.

I handed my information papers to the teacher as he quickly looked over it before saying "Attention class, this is Nora Vance everyone welcome her to Forks. You can take a seat wherever there is one free"

I quickly scanned the room only to notice that the only free seat was next to Emmett. I paused for a minute worried about what was wrong with him before I continued my walk to the table and sitting down at the seat next to him. He placed his head in his hands covering his mouth. He immediately raised his hand and asked if he could go to the bathroom as soon as the teacher said yes he ran out of the room. I gave Bella who had the table with Alice behind Emmett's and I's table a worried look that was mixed with confusion. He never did come back to homeroom; the rest of the day seemed to fly by as my mind was elsewhere.

***Emmett's POV***

I rushed to my seat after entering my homeroom not even bothering to acknowledge anyone after the conversation between Edward, Rosalie and I. I couldn't take another conversation like that, I couldn't stand when my family tried to run my life and tell me what to do. I was drained in my thoughts while Nora walked throw the door and stood in front of the fan that I did not even notice it was her but her scent rushed over me like a wave. Once I looked up our eyes met, my face immediately scrunched up and I placed my hand over my mouth with a look of disgust coming on my face. Her face went from excitement and happiness to sadness in a matter of seconds. I felt so bad for the way I was going to be treating her if I didn't go hunting soon. With the look on my face I could tell that she would think that it was her smelling bad other than what it really was about, my hunger for her. I could feel a cold thin hand smack me over the head which I knew the only person who would do that was Alice. I could hear Nora lightly giggling in the background. I turned around facing Alice and giving her a desperate look, I knew where she would be seating right next to me. I never worked well in pairs with humans for various reason, none of which I'd like to admit.

"Calm down Emmett, before you do something you regret. Take a breather if you need it" Alice said quietly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that? You know what, I do need a breather. I need to go hunting before I can ever been near her again" I said.

I could hear the teacher announcing Nora in the background telling her to sit in a free seat which was the one next to me. As soon as she sat down I placed my head in my hands trying to push down the need to push her on the ground and suck all of the blood that was flowing through her. I knew I couldn't take it anymore; I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had hurt her. I immediately raised my hand and asked if I could go to the bathroom and as soon as the teacher said yes I bolted out of the room. Once I had cleared the room I walked back and forth through the main hallway for a couple of moments before sliding down one of the walls that faced a large window. I stared out the window watching the trees sway back and forth in the wind until my eyes stumbled upon a rabbit hopping through the field outside. It then hit me; I knew what I had to do. I ran outside at my quickest pace catching the rabbit with ease and running behind the nearest tree to hide what I had to do. I pulled the rabbit to my face as my fangs pushed out and sunk into one of the rabbit's veins. I could feel the rabbit's blood flow into my mouth quenching my thirst. I drained the rabbit's blood in a matter of seconds before ripping it apart to make it look like an animal attack and throwing it into the woods. I stood there breathing loudly my hands making a tight fist as I enjoyed my new found strength from finally eating just a little. I could hear the bell ringing in the distance; now that I had eaten I had to speak with Nora. I did not want her to think any less of me; I wouldn't be able to handle that. I raced back to the hallway in front of my homeroom waiting for Nora still thinking of what excuse I could use that she wouldn't see right through. I checked my face in one of the various mirrors that were placed in the hallways only to find a blood dripping from the bottom of my lip and the corners as well. I sighed when I looked in the mirror I had been getting tired of the same things in the high school I had attended to over time. It was different for Edward, he held on to his youth in certain way the ever knowing knowledge. My thoughts began to travel right before I noticed Nora coming out of the classroom closely followed by Alice and Bella.

***Nora's POV***

I stepped out of the classroom talking with Alice and Bella about the classes they offered here in Forks High when I looked up to find Emmett standing in front of me with an apologetic look on his face.

"We'll see you in class Nora" Bella said while she and Alice walked to their next class. Alice gave a vicious look at Emmett before continuing her walk down the hallway.

"I'm sorry for that look I gave you earlier in homeroom, I wasn't feeling well but I feel much better now. I just didn't want you to think bad about me, I'm not sure if I could handle that." he said with a smirk growing on his face.

"Awe I'm sorry that you weren't feeling well but I'm glad you are feeling better. I'm not sure if I could ever think badly of you"

"Well that is good to know. Can I walk you to class? Maybe hold your books?" he said sweetly.

"That would be really nice you of" I said while holding up my books. He grabbed them immediately and his hand brushed against mine. His hand was surprising ice cold again. _That isn't normal _I thought to myself. I desperately need to find the courage to just ask how his hands or possible his entire body have been that cold.

"Anything for you" His eyes began longing as we continued our way through the halls as we were about arrived to where my class had been and hopefully his too.

I simply smiled at him flirtatiously but the question was still running around in my mind "But there is something that has been crossing my mind" I took a long paused before continuing "Do you" but before I could even finished my question the bell rang loudly throughout the hallway.

I could see a slight sigh of relief escape his lips before he said "I've got to get to my next class, I'll see you later" He was obviously dancing around the question which made it all of the more important. My thoughts wandered over all the possibilities this could mean, or was it just myself over thinking things as I was known to do. Time seemed to fly by as before I knew it, it had been lunch time. It was the same way in every school the lunch table pick meant everything, most of all your status. So far my status involved the Cullens but I wasn't sure if that had been a good thing. I held my tray and stared at the various groups of students at their lunch tables. I saw the Cullen family sitting on the far table with Emmett's eyes staring at me. The rest of the Cullen's had been in deep conversation with each other all except for Emmett who had seemed to be in his own world. Alice had her arms around Jasper with love in her eyes when she looked at him, Rosalie and Edward had been what it looked like yelling at Emmett who did not seem to care about what they were saying. I then noticed Bella waving me over to the table she had been sitting at with four other people. I smiled slightly and walked over to the table hoping it had been a better pick than the Cullens.

"Welcome to Forks. I'm Mike Newton" said the boy with shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was wearing a blue football jersey with a large F on the side. He had a flirtatious smile that was very attractive on him, he was definitely a safe choice compared to Emmett but he wasn't as alluring.

"I see we've found the new girl, my new front page. Gorgeous young red head moves to small town with a dad for the new deputy. I'm Erik Yorkie by the way" said the Asian boy with medium length dark brown hair that almost appeared black with a tan beanie on his head.

"She would make a good front page, especially with those looks. I'm Angela Weber" said the Asian girl with the long dark brown hair that shimmered in the light, brown eyes, and a camera that was flashing away.

"Oh yeah she's amazing, my name is Jessica Stanley" the girl with long brown red hair that was in a ponytail and a cheeky smile said with slight sarcasm. I could tell she was not in favor of me.

I sat down in-between Bella and Mike and responded "Well I'm not sure if a front page story of my life will be the best way to meet new people, I think they would go running off screaming" as soon as I finished the entire table except for Jessica started laughing. I stared at Emmett and seemed to get lost in my thoughts barely noticing how close Mike had been getting to me as his arm snaked around my waist I saw Emmett's face change from being distant to straight up anger. Edward made his way closer to Emmett whispering in his ear right before they walked outside. I gave a look to Mike to make his hand go back to where it belonged.

"So Nora and Bella you two should join us at La Push after school" Erik said excitedly.

"Oh yeah you should definitely join us Nora" Erik pepped in.

"Wow, we get a new girl and everyone just forgets about me" Bella said with a slight laugh.

"We could never forget about you Bella. You just spend all that time with the Cullens recently we never see you anymore" Erik said while hugging her tightly.

"You should invite the Cullens Bella" I hinted.

"Wish I could but they can't they have some things they have to do" She replied.

"Oh, so what is La Push anyways?" I said quietly.

"La Push is a spot where we go to surf and just hang out" Mike pitched in.

"I don't surf" I said bluntly.

"Don't worry I don't ether but it's a cool place just hang out, come on come it will be fun promise" Angela said sweetly.

"Okay I will come" I said with a smile.


End file.
